


Twice Over

by beedekka



Category: Being The Elite (Web Series), 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Episode Tag, Hate Sex, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/pseuds/beedekka
Summary: When Kenny storms out of the restaurant after New Year's Dash, he knows that Cody's going to take the hint and follow, because this is how they play their game.Episode tag for Being The Elite, Ep. 87 - 'Wrestle Kingdom'.





	Twice Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanternhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/gifts).



Kenny was breathless even before Cody slammed his back into the wall, and he didn’t try to brace for the impact.  He wanted to feel the air get knocked out of his lungs, and for Cody to see his body jerk and get that rush of breath right into his face.  The involuntary ‘Unhh’ that burst from his throat was so close to sounding obscene, as well.  Cody grinned in response and tightened his grip on Kenny’s shoulders, crowding him up against the cool plaster and apparently revelling in it.

Despite the fact he’d been deliberately lingering over the lock, letting himself in just slowly enough to tempt the hard shove from behind that he was hoping for, Kenny’s body had still reacted to the shock of Cody suddenly appearing beside him, adrenaline spiking as he was muscled into the hotel room and spun around.  Now his skin was tingling, hairs on end, and he wondered if Cody could feel or see that. Maybe not - when the door swung shut behind them it had closed out the brightness from the corridor with it, and they were left shrouded in the dim light cast by one bedside lamp Kenny hadn’t turned off when he’d gone to dinner.

“Nice room,” Cody whispered.  “Personally, I’d have upgraded to the deluxe double, but this is fine if you don’t mind cheap sheets and the sound of the elevator doors all night.”

Kenny let the key fall to the ground by their feet and inhaled deeply to calm the hitch in his heartrate.  Cody smelled of smoke and good aftershave, and his grey t-shirt was just getting damp at the v of the neckline, tiny dabs of sweat standing out enough to show that he was feeling the tension of this too.  “Given that you’re here uninvited, I don’t think you’re in a position to judge the standard of my accommodation,” Kenny told him.

“Uninvited?  Mmm, sure.”  Cody nodded.  “The letters on the back of that stupid jacket might as well have spelled out ‘FOLLOW ME’ instead of ‘CAST AWAY’.”

He was hardly wrong, but Kenny wasn’t going to admit it out loud.  It wasn’t how they played this game.  Instead, he tilted his chin and made the most of the dramatic shadow the lamp was sending over his face.  “Stay leaning this close to me for long enough and I’ll find a way to reopen that ugly cut over your eye without using my hands,” he warned.  “Oh, except _wait_ , isn’t that one of your favourite looks?  If you get a bit of colour you’ll be running straight for the nearest camera.”

Cody huffed out a surprised laugh, but he remained exactly as close as he was, eyes fixed on Kenny’s parted lips.  “At least I care about how I look,” he murmured.  “You’ve got spit in the corner of your mouth.  Aren’t you even going to wipe it off?”

Very slowly and deliberately, Kenny stuck his tongue out and swiped it across his lower lip to catch the moisture, scraping his teeth as he pulled it back in.  “Did I get it?”

“You’re so fucking messy, Omega.  So.  Messy.”

“Is that why you can’t look away?”

“Like a car crash.” 

Cody was still staring at his mouth and Kenny couldn’t help his expression quirking into a smug little smile.  “Your oral fixation is showing.”

“So why don’t you orally fixate me,” Cody replied coolly, not even making a question of it.  “I mean, that was the very subtle message you wanted to get across to me earlier before you stormed out on your share of the bill, wasn’t it?  Or was that – impressively tacky, I might add – whipped cream performance actually how you eat a sundae?”

Kenny raised an eyebrow and shifted in Cody’s grip to lean a little less rigidly against the wall behind him.  “Cody, take a long hard look at one of your cigars and then insinuate again how you think _I’m_ the one who’s desperate to suck dick.”

Still so close to him, Cody’s pupils were wide and dark, and Kenny could have sworn they responded to those words, arousal blooming in his eyes even as the rest of his face was calm.  It piqued Kenny’s interest in more ways than one.  “So,” he continued, bold and feeling his own blood run a little hotter at what he was about to suggest, “how about _you_ suck me?”  There was that keen flash in Cody’s eyes again, and a tiny shiver through the hold he still had on Kenny’s arms.  “Hmm?  How about you blow me right now until I come in your mouth?”  It was starkly crude – way more than Kenny would usually be, and he was somehow hardly surprised that Cody kept on bringing out everything that was dark and dirty in him.

When Cody swallowed before answering the question, it pretty much rendered a verbal confirmation unnecessary, but of course he wasn’t going to go down without the semblance of a fight…  “What would I get in return if I did?” Cody enquired.

Kenny knew better than to give him a choice, so he picked the first random desire that sprang into his mind; his subconscious could make the call.  “You fuck me.”

Cody gave an almost imperceptible nod, and suddenly he was kissing Kenny fiercely, nearly clashing their teeth as their open mouths met.  It was rough, but that was everything Kenny had expected from this encounter, and he was more than happy to give back as much as he was taking.  Arching his spine, he pressed their groins together and bucked his hips a few times hard; the tightness of Cody’s jeans only accentuated how obviously aroused he was, the eager anticipation in his body matching the straining tension at Kenny’s fly.

Apparently, kissing and rubbing against him was distracting Cody enough to forget he’d been holding Kenny in place, and his hands had slipped around to hold him in a loose embrace instead.  Kenny shook himself out of that as quickly as it had begun.  _That_ wasn’t part of this game either.  He brought his own hands to Cody’s shoulders and pushed him firmly downwards to where he really wanted his mouth.  “Get on your knees,” he hissed.

Cody’s eyes stayed on his all the way, looking up at him with an expression halfway between intense desire and burning defiance, and it made Kenny want to smack his face and devour it at the same time.  The fact that Cody probably knew exactly how he looked – those normally bright blue eyes clouded and smouldering, lips wet from kissing and ready to take Kenny’s dick just like he’d sucked obscenely on that milkshake back at Fridays – was simultaneously infuriating and hotter than hell.  Those ‘sexperts’ who advised how confidence was a person’s most attractive feature?  Yeah, Kenny thought wryly, maybe they were onto something when it came to his taste in men…   

Cody’s knees hit the carpet and he wasted no time in yanking Kenny’s track pants and underwear down his thighs, before the touch of his lips to the head of Kenny’s cock elicited a gasp that Kenny wished he’d been able to smother far quicker than he did; the smug look that washed over Cody’s face was enough to put a cat that got the cream to shame.  No question though, Cody actually was every bit as good at giving head as he seemed to think he was, and after a moment or two Kenny just let himself relax and enjoy it.  It was what he’d been angling for, after all, and the sight of Cody taking him deep and getting more and more flushed and breathless while he was doing it was incredibly satisfying. 

Kenny idly thought about getting a grip on that bleached hair, or sliding his fingers around Cody’s jaw to tease his mouth open wider and hold him still while he set his own pace, but this was so damn good as it was that he settled for chasing the back of Cody’s throat a few times and watching him automatically try to suck him deeper in response.  Whether it was showing off, or some kind of genuine desire to do what Kenny seemed to like, Cody was willingly bending to his whims, and as long as he was the one doing that – as long as he was the one following Kenny back to hotels, into alleyways and empty locker rooms – not the other way around, that was what mattered in the game.

He made the effort to stand a little straighter and keep his eyes open as Cody began to suck him harder and more sloppily, and the pleasure he could feel spiralling urgently inside him must have been easy for Cody to read, because he was suddenly doing all sorts of little moves with his tongue that were impossible for Kenny not to get hotter and more flustered by.  He could feel himself slicking Cody’s tongue with pre-come already, and he was pretty sure warning him to be ready was only a formality by the time his orgasm swept over him, taking his breath away and weakening his knees with its intensity.

“Feel good?” Cody enquired, amusement lacing his expression as he watched Kenny ride out the endorphin rush and attempt to gather his senses back together.

“Oh yeah,” Kenny replied unguardedly, raking his damp fringe away from his face and leaning heavily against the wall.  The little plaits he’d had weaved into his hair for yesterday were sticking to his neck and his shirt was uncomfortably plastered to his back.

“Okay, then it’s _my_ turn.”  Cody stood abruptly.  “Where’s your lube?  Bathroom?  Nightstand?”

“Bag.  Wait a second and I’ll get it,” Kenny told him, shaking off the warm glow and trying to get his head back in the game; they were only halfway done and it was important that he didn’t lose any edge.  He went for the lube and stripped his clothes off at the same time, tossing the clammy shirt into the top of his gear bag and feeling Cody’s eyes on his body as he leaned over. 

“You’re banged up…” Cody murmured.

“What?”  Kenny located the bottle and straightened up.

“Your back, where I pushed you into the wall.” 

Kenny frowned.  “It’s from the Jericho match.”  He waved it off.  The less they got into thinking about what happened at the shows, the better.  “I can’t feel it – it’s fine.”

“I wasn’t _worried_.”  Cody laughed.  “I was just enjoying the view.”

“Are you doing this part, or am I?” Kenny asked testily, indicating the lube.

“You.  You can do it how you like it,” Cody told him.

There was something to be said for efficiency, and Kenny prepped himself watching Cody strip his own clothes off.  After discarding the t-shirt on the floor, Cody undid his jeans and pushed them open enough to expose his hard cock, but he didn’t take them any further down.  Kenny was going to say something about getting them messy, but he figured Cody must have thought the boat had already sailed on that one.  There was a small but very noticeable damp spot to the left of the fly that betrayed exactly how much he’d enjoyed sucking Kenny’s dick just now, and that – combined with how Cody’s eyes went half-lidded as he watched what Kenny was doing with the lube – got him anticipating what they were about to do with a little more urgency again.  “Come on, then,” he challenged.  “Get over here and fuck me.”

Cody grinned that Cheshire cat grin once more and stepped forward to where Kenny was leaning over the bed to brace his hands against the mattress.  “You want to do it like this?”

“You weren’t even invited into the room; you certainly aren’t invited into my bed, Cody.”

“Ouch,” Cody replied.  “I like it better this way anyhow.”  His fingers traced what Kenny supposed were the places the bruises stood out most on his back, before grabbing the bottle from where Kenny had dropped it on the bed and quickly stroking himself slick.

Kenny bit his lip not to make a sound when Cody pushed inside him in one smooth movement, glad they weren’t opposite the vanity with the mirror on it.  Having already come apart so easily to his mouth tonight, he didn’t want Cody to get the ego boost of realising how satisfying his dick felt to him as well.  Cody seemed pretty wrapped up in his own feeling though, his breath audibly catching as he bottomed out, and a long moment passed before he pulled back again to begin a slow but steady rhythm.     

Cody was gripping and squeezing his ass, testing the firmness of his muscles, so Kenny deliberately flexed and squeezed back, laughing when Cody gasped and apparently realised just how much control Kenny could exert over how this felt for him.  It was an effective way of bringing out Cody’s competitive side, because Kenny could immediately feel him moving around to try and hit the angle that would make _him_ gasp out. 

As much fun as it would have been to make Cody fuck him long enough to get hard and come again, Kenny had a different goal in mind, so he focussed on pulling Cody into his own rhythm, pushing back to meet his thrusts and urging him to move a little faster every so often.  “C’mon and fuck me harder.  You want to, and you better know that I can take it.”

Cody inhaled sharply and grabbed Kenny’s hips, and for a little while the only sounds in the room were an all too familiar mix of laboured breathing, body meeting body, and the creak and rebound of a wood and metal frame.  It was Kenny’s turn to grin as he worked his muscles hard around Cody and heard the bitten off moan it triggered.  If Cody wanted a competition with him, there was only one possible winner, and it was always going to be Kenny Omega.

“ _Fuck_ , Kenny.”  

Kenny sped up a little more.  It would be immensely satisfying to make Cody shout his name louder, but he’d settle for it being on his lips at any volume if he was coming at the same time.  Or, _even better_ , not just his name.  “You feeling this, Cody?”

“Mmmm.”  Cody’s stamina was good, but his concentration was definitely one-tracking now, his strokes getting harder and rougher, and his body tense as he moved.  

“Yeah, I’m making you feel this,” Kenny reminded him.  “My body, Omega, _me_.  I’m the boss.”

Cody moaned and his rhythm faltered, hips going staccato and his fingers gripping Kenny desperately tight, pulling him back to meet his thrusts even more urgently.

“Tell me I am,” Kenny pushed it.  “Tell me I’m the boss right now.”

Another heartfelt moan, and Kenny abruptly stilled himself, bracing firmly so that Cody couldn’t pull him back, and then twisting to make the angle uncomfortable. 

“Tell me or I’ll ruin it for you; you know I will.”

“Kenny…”  Cody’s voice was wrecked, and that made Kenny’s half-hard dick twitch a little.  He’d forgotten what sex was like when it was all about power instead of love, and having Cody at his mercy was feeling pretty damn special, especially after he’d already gotten his bone-shaking orgasm out of the deal.

“Three little words and we go again.  Who am I?”

Cody’s breathing was harsh, and Kenny could feel the flushed heat radiating off his skin.  Was he going to say it?

“The boss,” Cody gritted out.  “You’re the boss.” 

Fuck yeah.  “That’s right.”  And Kenny relaxed his muscles and began to move once more, letting Cody pick up the wave he’d been edging on a moment ago and ride it all the way to the crest.  Kenny wasn’t going to come himself, but he was still euphoric as he caught Cody at the very the second he started to shudder… “ _One more time_.”

“You’re the boss.”

 

For a silent moment afterwards, Kenny was holding both of them up, Cody’s weight pressing heavy along the back of his thighs.  Then Cody pulled out abruptly and took an awkward couple of steps away from the bed, hurriedly rearranging his jeans and zipping them closed.  Kenny turned carefully and watched him swipe up his t-shirt and hustle it on.  Cody’s cheeks were red, and while that might have just been the exertion, Kenny had a feeling he was already regretting how this had played out.  Certainly, he didn’t waste any time or words before leaving, slamming the door behind him hard enough that the lamp shook.

Straightening up fully and stretching out his aching limbs now he was alone, Kenny finally let himself wince and feel the cumulative pain of yesterday and today’s matches, the debacle with Switchblade, and the pressure of maintaining all his strength in front of the man who’d just stormed out.  He needed a shower to wash the grime of their game off his skin, but he was pretty pleased with how spectacularly he’d dominated it tonight.  He’d gotten exactly what he wanted, twice over; or, more precisely, he’d gotten Cody to give him exactly what he wanted, twice over. 

Yeah, if there was a next time, Cody was going to have to bring a better game plan to the table for sure, because Kenny had been right on top of him so far…  


End file.
